mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Mauthiel
|Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Roseblessed god of pain and healing, Mauthiel, Bearer of All Agonies appears as a gaunt, bald man in grey blood-streaked robes, permanently run through the chest by a cruel, hook-like sword. Though his skin shows evidence of raw, barely-healed scars from countless wounds, his expression is serene and his eyes forever closed in contentment and idle passivity. His associated animal is the cat, and he is attended at all times by his favorite pets, whose presence soothes his wounds. He is married to Jallaré, the goddess of protection. Dogma The faith of Mauthiel is enigmatic, largely practiced by the surgeons and plague doctors of the Dominion, where medicine prior to the Breaking was taught as a sacred and secret art in order to combat the natural prevalence of disease in large urban centers. Such healers were trained in the far north of the Dominion and sent south upon completion of their education, and the scriptures kept there in frigid Mauthi monasteries were lost with the creation of the Shards. Some tenets of his church, however, yet survive. To endure and overcome pain is to be mortal, teaches Mauthiel, and to heal -- to remove pain -- is the lot of the gods, giving divine sanction to clerics and other wielders of divine magic to soothe hurts and cure diseases. Each wound healed by such magic does not disappear as it seems to in the physical world, but instead is inflicted on Mauthiel's impervious divine body, from which he recovers in due time. His philosophy, as it follows, is one of stoicism, selflessness, and understanding. To suffer burdens is not misfortune, but instead is to welcomed; by living in imitation of Mauthiel himself and shouldering the burdens of others -- whether physical, emotional, economic, etc. -- adherents of the Mauthi faith grow closer to their god in giving of themselves to others, living without ego and aspiring to divinity. Counterintuitively, his teachings are among the few that have resisted twisting and perversion by the political machinations of the Dominion and Senneth, the utter selflessness they encourage at odds with the indulgent lifestyle of the nobility. Clergy & Temples The cathedral in Mauthiel's name at the heart of the Dominion is among the more modest of its number, and serves primarily as a hospital in addition to its functions as a hall of worship, serving the poor of the city who cannot afford private treatment in exchange for comparatively meager donations -- as the followers of a Roseblessed god, Mauthiel's faithful need not pay the Mother Radiant's tithes. Though many are outwardly warm, the gruesome, gory imagery of Mauthiel's religion has given his clerics a reputation for being morose and grim, dressing themselves greys and dark reds. They customarily shave their heads in imitation of their god, and typically come from the ranks of the city's doctors and healers -- though due to the natural encouragement of empathy and understanding in their scriptures, a portion of the clergy also follow the path of Alieux. Avatars Mauthiel rarely makes use of avatars, instead appearing in his full, divine glory when his presence his required anywhere but in his own domain. The nameless sword in his chest is said to be an unparalleled weapon, exceeding even Férus in terrible wrath and ability to inflict pain -- but he has never wielded it against another, his own the only flesh it has ever wounded. Category:Planeswatch Category:Deities Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Roseblessed